


home girl

by j_gabrielle



Category: Black Panther (2018), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Checking each other out, Crossover, Drabble, slight Thorki, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 19:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13887759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: “Who’s that?” She asks in Xhosa, eyeing the lady by Thor’s side.“She’s the Valkyrie.” The lady replies smoothly, winking. T’Challa catches Okoye's eye. “And she can understand you.”





	home girl

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a Tumblr post thread [here](http://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/post/171582814987/musicalluna-nobunyaaga-sevi007)
> 
> I should never be allowed to title my fics. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Okoye stands by her King’s side as he greets their visitors from Asgard. It is, after all, a diplomatic mission. “Who’s that?” She asks in Xhosa, eyeing the lady by Thor’s side. 

“She’s the Valkyrie.” The lady replies smoothly, winking. T’Challa catches Okoye's eye. “And she can understand you.”

Thor smiles as he says, “Greetings King T’Challa. And to you and your people, I offer my thanks for our welcome.” He inclines his head, eyeing the Valkyrie until she does a short bow. Another man, the one Okoye remembered as being named Loki, mirrors her albeit with more compliance.

“How are you speaking Xhosa?” T’Challa asks, head tilted in curiosity.

Thor laughs, a booming and happy sound. “Ah! That’s the Allspeak. We are able to speak and understand every language in the universe.”

T’Challa moves to speak, but Shuri beats him to it, breaking away from her place by the King’s side to inquire, “Interesting. Is this something you were born with or did you have to learn it somehow?”

Thor looks over to Loki, and the other man rolls his eyes before he offers a short explanation on the Allspeak. Okoye can tell that the Princess will not be satiated by a mere explanation. 

“Show me.” She juts her chin out at him. Loki raises his eyebrows, looking over at Thor.

“What harm could it do?” Thor chuckles, nodding his head. “If it is alright with Your Highness, of course. Loki has the keenest mind and is the best seiðr master I know. He will be better at explaining the Allspeak than I ever could.” He beams at the other man. Loki coughs, turning away.

“Behave yourself.” T’Challa grins at the Princess. Shuri sticks her tongue out at him as she takes Loki’s hand to drag him to her lab. But just before they could get any further, Thor snatches Loki’s free hand, gently bringing it to his lips.

A flush claims colour on pale cheeks, but the curve of Loki’s thin lips is pleased even as he slips his hand from Thor’s.

Okoye turns to assess the way the Valkyrie watches the two men. Like she is amused at their displays of affection. “And are you your King’s only guard?” She asks her. Cool eyes look back at her, before taking in her sisters behind her.

“He’s pretty capable of taking care of himself. And when he’s not, I step in.” 

Okoye considers this. Her gaze checking the Valkyrie from head to toe, an action that does not go unnoticed if the smug smirk on the Asgardian's face is to be judged. “So you’re like us. I’ve heard of you in myths of old. An all woman force. Where are your sisters?”

The light in the Valkyrie’s eyes shutter at this. “They’re not here.” She says simply.

Okoye inclines her head. An unspoken apology. “Then we shall be your sisters.” She declares, tapping the butt of her spear. “Come now. Let me show you the armoury first.” Okoye turns, and the Dora Milaje follow just as the Valkyrie, after a moment of surprised hesitation, does too.

“You know, when I was five, I wanted to be the greatest general of the Dora Milaje to protect Wakanda.” Okoye hears her King muse as she leaves. “Before I knew that only women could join them."

“You’re not alone, my friend. I cried for days when I found out I couldn’t join the Valkyries. I had grown out my hair too!” Thor replies with a chuckle which is responded to with an amused hum. 

From beside her, the Valkyrie mirrors the smile on her lips.


End file.
